


弥补KA的两年（十二章）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	弥补KA的两年（十二章）

第十二章

夜色

Arthit感觉到属于kongphop的气息越来越近，脑子有点发懵，猛然想到两人还在外面，下意识想挡住即将贴上自己的薄唇。抬手捂住恋人柔软的唇畔，想拉回kongphop的神志，不想某人竟微微张嘴含住了细白的指尖，一阵电流划过心头，想将手从温暖湿润的口腔里抽出来，还没来得及动作就感觉到手指被轻轻咬住，温热的舌尖一寸寸地滑过皮肤，心仿佛要停滞了……

对上某人的目光，黑夜都掩盖不住的欲望在眼底翻涌，感觉到微微的刺痛感传来，猛地抽出有些发麻的手，手指上湿漉漉的触感提醒着Arthit刚才心悸的感觉。脑子还没完全反应过来就被扣住脖颈贴向眼前的人，温润炽热的嘴唇噬咬着粉嫩的唇畔，Arthit想出声提醒两人现在的处境，刚一张嘴某人灵滑的舌就溜了进去，勾起软软的舌辗转厮磨，Arthit感觉周围瞬间只剩下了自己的心跳声，耳朵里回荡着嗡嗡的声音……遵循内心的感觉，本能地回应起恋人热切深情的吻，抬手紧紧捏住kongphop腰间的衣料，静静地感受着只属于他们的这一刻……

璀璨的星空下，海风环绕着这对紧紧拥抱着的恋人，感情越来越浓郁，周围的空气也越来越热。kongphop有些不能自已地渐渐将嘴唇从Arthit香软的唇上滑向凌毅的下巴，再是白嫩光滑的脖颈……Arthit本就长的白净，皮肤更是细腻。kongphop感觉好像含住了棉花糖一般，香甜地沁人心脾，情不自禁地用牙齿轻咬，淡淡的齿痕逐渐印上了白皙的脖子，温柔却又急切地舔舐过留下的痕迹，感觉到学长微微颤抖的身体和喉间溢出低低的喘息声，力道有些控制不住……

“呃…疼……kongphop！”Arthit被kongphop咬痛了，急急地推开了面前炽热的身躯……还没等说出下一句话，就被快速拉住手腕往回走，步子中多了几分焦急与慌乱……

Arthit跟在后面有些迷茫地问：“kongphop，干什么？走慢点啊！”

“回房间！”及其隐忍的，伴随着浓浓沙哑的语调。

Arthit的脸瞬间红到能滴出血来，幸好在夜色下看不出来，脑子更是愈发混沌。回房间之后的事情可想而知！不知道该怎么办！潜意识里隐隐的害怕，担忧浮上脑海，有点抗拒，但又说不出拒绝恋人的话，矛盾在心里拉扯着Arthit的神经……

kongphop一路拉着失神的学长回了自己的房间，进门之后就将Arthit困在门和自己的胸膛间，不再像海边柔情蜜意的吻，带着浓浓情欲的味道覆上微微红肿的双唇，还没等Arthit反应过来就已经长驱直入直抵喉间，重重地汲取着只属于Arthit甜腻的味道，对kongphop来说，是只想沉溺到其中一辈子的味道！有时候kongphop会想，学长为什么那么甜？是因为喜欢喝粉红冻奶吗？身体越来越烫，神志也越来越模糊，Arthit嘴里逐渐溢出断断续续的呻吟声，骨节分明的手指紧紧揪住kongphop的衣领，本来明亮清澈的双眼此刻也多了几分迷离与朦胧的雾气……

“唔…嗯…kong！”从两人口齿间挤出的声音破碎而性感，瞬间烧断了kongphop仅存的理智，抱起早已瘫软在怀中的身体直奔大床……

双双倒在床上，kongphop看着身下人酡红的脸颊，迷蒙的双眼，因为激烈的亲吻，嫣红诱人的嘴唇还在微微喘气……一时间，kongphop只觉得像烟花在脑子里炸开一样，此刻面对着这样的爱人，什么理智，冷静通通都飞到了天边！将头埋入怀中人精致的锁骨间，印上一个个热烫的吻，微微伸出舌尖在光滑的皮肤上划出只属于自己的烙印，将手伸入衣服里，滑过温暖细腻的每一寸肌肤，动作有些不得章法……不再满足于手的触碰，扯开衣服扣子，头也不受控制地往下移，目光触及到致命的诱惑，张嘴含住那一抹粉红，厮磨啃咬着，感觉到怀中人越来越颤抖的身体，嘴里细碎的呻吟声愈发绵密，炽热的手掌慢慢从后背游移到薄薄的裤子里，触碰上微微发烫的欲望，上下抚弄着，感觉到手心里的温度越来越高，动作也逐渐脱离了脑子的控制……听到耳边一声声似愉悦似隐忍的轻吟和急促的喘息声，kongphop只感觉心中仿佛有火在烧，却是从未有过的幸福感，这个样子的Arthit只有自己能看到，也只会属于自己！感觉到抓着自己手腕处的力气越来越大，加快了滑弄的动作和力度，没过一会儿就听见及其沙哑短促的一声：“kong！”……

看到手上留下的白色液体，kongphop眼底的颜色更加幽暗，猛然将Arthit翻过身，早已克制不住的炙热抵在Arthit身后，感觉到身上剧烈起伏的胸膛和耳边粗重的呼吸声，“P’Arthit，我想要你！可以吗？”略微粗糙的手却已经来到了从未被触碰过的禁地……听到kongphop的声音，灼烫的气息洒在耳边，Arthit脑子里突然闪过一丝痛楚，理智瞬间清醒，按住放纵在身后的手，有些压抑却坚定的声音：“够了！kongphop！停下！”

不是不愿意，是不敢！是害怕！不敢想象跨出这一步之后的事情，害怕kongphop的人生会因为自己踏入无法预知的深渊！对kongphop的爱可以让他毫无保留地托付自己的心，可以用同等的爱情去回应来自恋人深刻的情感，却不能让他毫无顾忌地去赌爱的人的未来！起码如果真的有一天两人不得不分离，kongphop还是美好如初的那个少年，他还可以回头！因为年长，顾虑太多！因为太爱，不想伤害！心里承载着的不仅是自己的爱情，更有着一份深深的责任！

然而Arthit忘记的是，爱情从来都是自私的！爱情从来都是得到越多越想得到！爱着的时候总是思前想后，等到真正要失去的那一刻却又是心痛到低到尘埃里的挽回！

kongphop听到Arthit的拒绝，并没有顺着内心的渴望继续下去，只是默默地从学长身上翻下去，伸出手臂紧紧地环住匀称的腰肢，把头埋入学长后颈间，发丝间传来淡淡的清香渐渐平复了kongphop沉重的呼吸和心中燃烧的欲火……并不会感到失落，了解Arthit的性格，懂得Arthit内心的想法，爱着Arthit的kongphop不想逼迫恋人，学长总是默默付出感情，让自己更加无法放手，只想等到学长心甘情愿的那一天！

“kong！对不起！”有点愧疚的声音传入kongphop的耳里。

“P’Arthit为什么要道歉？我爱学长！自然会尊重你的一切！”kongphop磁性温柔的声音让Arthit的心有了些许的安定，黑夜里的嘴角微微上扬……

“呃……kongphop，我要先去洗澡了，你放开我点。”因为激情留下的汗黏在身上很不舒服，Arthit拨了拨腰间的手，没想到不但没拨下来，反而被抱的更紧。

“P’Arthit，我们一起洗吧！”含着浓浓撩拨意味的音调。

重重地拍了拍某人的手，扬起声音说：“kongphop！不想睡觉了吗！快点放开！”

“好，P’Arthit，你先去吧！你完了我再去。”其实kongphop只是想故意逗逗学长，每次学长生气的样子真的是太可爱了！

kongphop可不想自己折磨自己……


End file.
